Everything
by CurrentCurrant
Summary: Will be a collection of oneshots on how the story would be different if another NERD was evil. Well, haven't you ever wondered? On hiatus
1. Poem

**Author's note: sorry for deleting AU. You can find it at reinadrele's deviantart, if you're interested. If you're reading this, do me a huge favor and write your own fanfic for NERDS. The fandom is so tiny! Enjoy!**

* * *

_Five types of supervillain:_

1. The leader who only trusts her own judgement in a crisis.

2. The twitchy kid whom nobody takes seriously no matter what they do.

3. The homicidal maniac from a broken home.

4. The nice guy who takes whatever you throw but eventually snaps.

5. The former member who was rejected by those he called 'friends'.

Who are you?


	2. Ruby

**Author's note: These first five oneshots are about what would have happened if another NERD had been Simon (instead of Heathcliff) in the first book. Chapters 7-12 will be if the NERD randomly turns evil between books 2-4. Enjoy!**

* * *

1.

Only a few days ago, Heathcliff had realized what she was doing. Instead of turning her in or even trying to stop her, all he did was ask why.

"Because we're being run by morons." she had said. Whether she had been referring to the mediocre culture itself, Agent Brand, or the even late Director Holiday, it didn't exactly matter. She had been displeased with the people on top , and now she was testing them. If they could pull through, good enough. If they couldn't, Ruby would take control from them.

Due to being one of the mort genre savvy people in Arlington, Ruby knew that some people should be killed right away: for example, the heroes. She had ordered them dead without ever letting them know of her betrayal.

Right now, she stood alone, watching her work. There was no time for doubts now. If there had been any reason to stop the plan, she should have thought of it before she slaughtered her team.

Purely out of force of habit, she sent out a status report: "Mission nearly complete. Confirm position." But of course nobody answered. If someone had they would become a risk.

She went over her teammates' faces and voices. It was sort of sad that they could not continue to be her team after the takeover, but Ruby was not dumb enough to believe they would come over to her side in the blink of an eye. They would have have stopped her, and she would never be one of NERDS again, let alone the leader.

The irony of killing one's team in order to not lose them only occurred to her now. Her eyes filled with tears; she was allergic to irony.

Briefly she wondered if anyone would notice the disappearances of five kids while the world was ending.

"Seven kids," she whispered. "Duncan, Heathcliff, Matilda, Julio, myself, Jackson and Mindy."

On the monitors, a tsunami the size of Australia was headed toward Virginia. Thankfully only the bullies would die in that. The good nerds were spared all that. When everything came together, either the governments would start cooperating or all was lost.

Somewhere in the background, a voice sang out some lyrics of a forgotten song:

_"Everything you ever_  
_It's so horrible to feel_  
_We're stepping stones_  
_And you're alone_  
_Were you ever really real?"_

"Once," Pufferfish mouthed as the tsunami hit.


	3. Julio

**Author's note: just to clarify, the chapters aren't supposed to connect. Each takes place on a different earth in the multiverse. That's just so you know. **

**Also! I might, just possibly, write a prequel starring Heathcliff. But only if enough people say I should. Well, enjoy this piece. I apologize for shortness.**

* * *

Julio's a nice kid, they said. A little twitchy but a good kid, they said.

Julio would never put Heathcliff in a death trap, they said.

Julio would never crush Jackson, they said.

Julio would never put Ruby in a coma, they said.

He would never hurt Duncan, they said.

At least he would leave Matilda alone, they said.

He would never destroy the world, they said.

Yet here I am, standing on the place that will become the capital of my new world. Agent Brand thought I was a sugar-hyper freak. If anyone had bothered to listen they'd have known that underneath all the gibberish that comes from constantly twitching, I do talk intelligently.

It's annoying enough when the bullies of your school think that since you can't speak, you aren't human. It's even worse when the people who are supposed to be on your side treat you the same way. Sure, they respected me. Duncan was even my friend. But I would never be equal to him. As long as life continued as it had I would be in the background, making snarky comments and taking care of _Muchacho's _mistakes. Exasperating.

To be clear, I didn't hurt any of them. Heathcliff is still stuck in the trap, but I'll let him out once the danger is over. Jackson and Ruby are in the same hospital, but again, they'll be fine. Duncan will be returned to his family any day now. You don't have to worry about Matilda.

I just had to get them out of the way for a little, I promise. Once they see what I can do the world will be a lot better.

If I say that enough, may it'll become true...

_Julio is a nice boy, they said. _

_He never would have gone insane, they said. _

_Of course they were lying. _


End file.
